narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1 on 1 Training: Raido Show's A Soft Side
Ryuga Uchiha ran to meet Raido X before he missed his training session with him. Ryuga knew that Raido made time for no one and wasted non so if he missed it he could miss a lot. "Oh crap Raido sensei will be pissed!" Gazing into the sky was the name know as Raido X who due to his carefree nature was simply resting on one of the massive rocks that comprised the most famous mountain in Yamagakure, he was simply having a nostalgic feeling moments ago as his new student Ryuga ran up in a hurried pace. Where's the fire Raido X said joking as he could see Ryuga was concerned about being late, Dont worry about your timely presentation, I have a habit of being fashionably late myself Raido X said standing straight up, he was tall about 6 ft 4 inches to be exact, as he towered over his student. What matters is that your' re here, whats the first thing you want to know and learn Raido X said as he folded his arms awaiting the answer of the Uchiha "Genjutsu." The 14 year old said trying to look up at Raido with out passing out. "I'd like to start with genjutsu, but please take don't get upset if I don't learn fastly I am a very skilled shinobi. Although unlike you I don't wield the Sharingan '' To be honest I hate genjutsu, I dont use it often unless I'm extracting information for an enemy, but the genjutsu I specialize in its trick style which reverses the effects. But you need the Sharingan for that since you dont have it, I can however teach the Demonic Illusion: Doppler effect to you it affects the users hearing. However it affects yours to but the trick is to know the difference the flouder it sounds the farther away it is, the farther away it sounds the closer it is. It can cause your opponent to panic in battle and allow you to strike an easy blow Raido X said looking at the Teen. Ryuga looked up at him and turned his head side ways while scratching it. "I'm sorry Raido I don't know how to interpret that example would be much more helping than rather me trying to put all those words in this useless head. You weren't kidding about not leaning fast, Raido X said a small example will do then as he used Demonic Illusion: Doppler effect as his hands went light blue as the chakra he held was clapped and compressed and released all who heard it had their hearing senses tampered with. He then used then Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique firing off a series of Fireballs shaped as dragons, as they were to him the sounded farther away and once they got far away the sounded closer, showing the hysteria this jutsu could give a person. He paid close attention to the the Hand Signs Raido made and also finally understood what he meant. "Ok Raido I got it know since thats done how about I get this last lesson of Taijutsu." He said feeling a vibe going through his body as he knew his brother was in trouble. I use the Capoeira (Altered) but you would have to train your body first, its takes 6 months to learn this style of taijutsu you gotta build you stamina, endurance, speed and quickness, thats something you wont be able to learn in one day '', Raido X said understanding the boy was in an hurry. ''Carry on and just meet me another time when you have the time. Raido X said allowing the teen to go off.